


Accusations and Revelations

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Angst, Coming Out, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Fluff, Jonah Beck - Freeform, Ping Pong, T.J. Kippen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Jonah Beck storms out of Cyrus’ house when TJ Kippen arrives, leaving a very confused Cyrus behind to question TJ. This time, TJ didn’t do anything wrong, and wasn’t sure what to do. He decides to confront Jonah. What does Jonah say is his reasoning for being angry at TJ? Will TJ own up to doing something wrong...or does he deny it? And what happens when TJ suddenly snaps, revealing something that shocks Cyrus to the core.





	Accusations and Revelations

“It’s a massacre!” Cyrus yells! Turning over to grin at TJ, pulling him into a bro hug.

He was so proud of himself, he’d been learning the gesture so he could impress TJ. Jonah watched, his face falling at the sight of TJ.

Cyrus turned to Jonah, picking up on his sudden change of mood and smirking.

“Are you mad that I’m winning?” Cyrus teased. TJ grinned fondly at Cyrus.

“Ooh, I think he is mad!” TJ agrees, the pair turning to smirk at each other. Jonah lets out a frustrated huff.

“It’s because you’re here if you wanted to know!” Jonah snapped, glaring at TJ. TJ’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden attack. 

Jonah stormed past him and Cyrus, running up the stairs.

“Wait, What happened?” Cyrus called out after Jonah, a look of confusion and slight-worry on his face. Jonah turned around, gesturing to TJ.

“Ask him!” He yelled, continuing up the stairs and out the door. Jonah couldn’t stand to be in TJ’s presence at the moment...not after learning what he had done.

Cyrus watched as Jonah disappeared up the stairs, turning to look at TJ.

“What DID YOU DO?!” Cyrus asked incredulously, and TJ started to panic. 

He hadn’t done anything. TJ hadn’t even really interacted with Jonah much...not since they were childhood friends. And more recently, their small encounter at Cyrus’ Bar Mitzvah. Otherwise...he couldn’t find any plausible reason for Jonah to be angry with him.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” TJ said defensively, a worried look on his face. 

He’d just gotten Cyrus back...and then this happens. He couldn’t even think of possibly losing Cyrus again, especially when he KNEW for a fact he didn’t do anything wrong.

“TJ...tell me the truth. Because I doubt Jonah would just storm out like that for nothing...” Cyrus exclaims, gesturing to the stairs.

“Cyrus...I am telling you the truth! I’m just as confused as you are in this situation!” TJ cried out. Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed as he looked for any sign of TJ not being truthful.

Not able to find any sign of dishonesty, Cyrus sighed.

“Well...I should go after him. To see what he’s so upset about.” Cyrus suggests, turning to walk past TJ. TJ steps in front of him, holding up his hand.

“Wait...I’ll go. I need to figure out what I ‘apparently did’ so that I can fix the situation.” TJ explains, and Cyrus nods. 

TJ takes a deep breath, quickly walking up the steps and outside to search for Jonah.

Jonah apparently didn’t get far, beings that he was sitting on the curb outside of Cyrus’ house, head in his hands.

And, clearly angry. TJ hesitantly made his way over to him. Jonah sensed a presence behind him, turning to look at TJ.

“Dude...what do you want? Was my storming away from you not obvious enough that I don’t want to be around you?” Jonah snapped, and TJ crossed his arms.

“Oh, no. It was crystal clear...” TJ laughed, rolling his eyes.

“But, I came to figure out what I ‘supposedly’ did to make you so angry at me...because I don’t seem to understand.” TJ explains with a defensive tone. Jonah rolls his eyes.

“Same old TJ Kippen...Always pretending he does no wrong.” Jonah jabs, and TJ rolls his eyes.

“I’m not pretending, Jonah. I really didn’t do anything to you. So...I’m asking what your problem is.” TJ snaps. Jonah stands up from the curb, turning to face TJ.

“You know exactly what you did Kippen! Andi told me everything.” Jonah yelled, and TJ’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Reallly? And...what, might I ask, did Andi tell you exactly?” TJ asked with an attitude. Jonah threw his hands in the air defeatedly.

“Since you won’t own up to it...I guess I’ll refresh your memory. Andi told me that you were the one to make Libby break up with me!” Jonah yelled furiously. TJ laughed in confusion.

“Um...excuse me...who’s Libby?” TJ questioned with a raised eyebrow. Jonah groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“My girlfriend, you idiot! Well...ex-girlfriend...thanks to you!” Jonah informed him. TJ looked at him blankly.

“Yeah...I still don’t know who you’re talking about, or what I did to supposedly make this person ‘break up with you’...” TJ laughed. Jonah stepped towards TJ, crossing his arms.

“Libby! My girlfriend who is deaf! She’s the new student...refreshing your memory any?” Jonah asks. TJ’s face morphs into a look of recollection.

“Libby...the new girl at school? I didn’t know you were dating her.” TJ shrugged. Jonah rolled his eyes.

“Clearly, you DID. Andi told me that you were flirting with her in class the same day she broke up with me!” TJ’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“Well...yeah, I was talking to her in sign language...since we were working together in class. But, what does that have to do with your relationship?” TJ questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“You must’ve told her to break up with me so that you could have a chance with her!” Jonah accused, pointing a finger at TJ. TJ laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah...Andi must’ve misread the situation, because I didn’t know she was your girlfriend. And I’m not interested in her, at all.” TJ said defensively, a smirk on his face.

“Okay, Kippen. Continue lying to my face about how you stole my girlfriend!” Jonah snapped. TJ stepped closer to him, raising his voice.

“I. Didn’t. Steal. Your. Girlfriend. BECK!” TJ snapped. Jonah took a step closer.

“YES YOU DID, KIPPEN! You ruined my relationship!” Jonah wouldn’t back down, and TJ felt like he was going to explode with anger.

Jonah didn’t seem to get that TJ wasn’t interested in his ex-girlfriend. Heck, he isn’t interested in girls at all for that matter.

“I DON’T EVEN LIKE GIRLS, JONAH! I’M NOT STRAIGHT...YOU IDIOT!” TJ yelled loudly. Jonah froze, eyes widening as he took a step back.

“What?!” Jonah questioned in confusion. He looked like a deer in headlights.

TJ smirked, shrugging.

“I had to get you to listen somehow. I’m gay, Jonah. I don’t like Libby, or any girls for that matter!” TJ shrugged.

“WAIT...WHAT?” A voice sounded from behind TJ. TJ turned around, eyes widening when he saw Cyrus standing outside, also having a look of shock on his face.

TJ started shaking...balling his fists.

He was going to lose Cyrus now. Everything was going to change now...and all because he’d just unintentionally came out to Cyrus.

TJ backed up, eyes turning to look at Jonah.

“You happy now, Beck?” TJ jabbed with tears in his eyes. Jonah watched as TJ stormed off in the direction of the park, guilt on his face.

He hadn’t meant to make TJ do that. He didn’t know.

“TJ...wait!” Cyrus called out in worry, watching as TJ disappeared. He looked over at Jonah.

“You probably should go talk to Andi...you know, since she lied to you. She told me that she was the one who’d accidentally convinced Libby to break up with you...” Cyrus snapped. Jonah frowned at the news, turning to walk off in the opposite direction as TJ.

Cyrus took a deep breath, running in the direction of TJ.

He needed to talk to him.  
-  
Cyrus later found TJ at the park...sitting on his usual swing with his head down.

Cyrus hesitantly approached him, stopping next to his swing.

“Is this swing taken?” Cyrus quoted TJ from not even a week earlier, trying to lighten the mood.

TJ’s head snapped up, slowly standing up from the swing at the sight of Cyrus. He looked completely broken.

And that killed Cyrus.

“That’s my line...” TJ laughed softly, looking at the ground.

Cyrus shrugged, sitting down and swinging.

“Not anymore...” He whispered with a laugh. 

Silence fell between the two, and Cyrus decided to break it.

“TJ...why didn’t you tell me?” Cyrus questioned, hurt evident in his voice. He heard TJ inhale a shaky breath.

“I couldn’t, Cyrus. I didn’t want to risk hurting our friendship.” TJ admitted, and Cyrus frowned.

Did TJ really have little faith in him?

“That would never happen, TJ. I thought you thought more of me...” Cyrus sighed. TJ groaned.

“I’m not doubting your intentions, Cy. I just...was afraid to come out to you. I didn’t know how you’d react, and how it would change things between us...” TJ confessed. Cyrus laughed, catching TJ’s attention.

“Is my coming out funny to you?” TJ snapped, not harshly.

Cyrus shook his head.

“Of course not, Teej. I’m laughing because...you’re completely oblivious.” Cyrus laughed out. TJ’s eyebrows furrowed.

“If my consistent attempts at flirting with you and impressing you aren’t proof enough...I like you, TJ. And...I’m gay, too. So...nothing has changed between us.” Cyrus confessed, smiling reassuringly at him.

TJ looked up, a smile appearing on his face.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” TJ laughed.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, “Because I, like you, was worried about how you’d take it.” Cyrus admitted, shrugging.

“Wow...we are both idiots.” TJ laughed out, swinging. Cyrus nodded in agreement.

“I have something else to say, TJ.” Cyrus confessed, standing up from the swing. TJ’s heart sank, worry filling his insides.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?” TJ questioned with worry. Cyrus nodded, and TJ gasped.

“Yeah...you did, TJ.” Cyrus said , walking to stand in front of him, crossing his arms.

“Can I ask what I did? I have a habit of not knowing what I do wrong...” TJ laughed awkwardly.

“You, TJ Kippen. Have not asked me out on a date yet.” Cyrus said with a smirk. TJ frowned.

“Is this a joke?” TJ groaned.

“Nope...I’ve been waiting for my crush to finally make a move.” Cyrus sighed. TJ grinned.

“Your crush, huh?” He questioned. Cyrus nodded.

“I like you, TJ Kippen. As way more than a friend.” Cyrus confessed, and TJ smiled, wrapping his arms around Cyrus and pulling him on to his lap.

“Well...that’s good. Because I like you too...Cyrus Goodman.” TJ replied. Cyrus blushed, turning to face TJ.

TJ reached a hand up, resting in against Cyrus’ face. Cyrus leaned into the touch.

“I guess we are both oblivious...” TJ laughed. Cyrus giggled.

“VERY.” Cyrus replied. TJ leaned forward slowly, connecting their lips together. Cyrus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around TJ’s neck.

Both pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

They were both completely oblivious. But at least they’d be oblivious together...and all because of a rumor that TJ was straight.

HA.


End file.
